The Warriors Daughter
by FlavieCanada
Summary: Hey guys! Listen, i know this is supposed to be fanfiction, and ill post some later, but this is just an idea for a story ive been kicking around. please tell me your honest opinion, and whether or not this is worth continueing. Thanks!


I've been around for a LONG time now. I've seen technologies go from sharpened rocks strapped sticks to the first room-wide-computers, and now to iPhones (So far my favorite). How is that possible? Well, I'll give you some hints on who I am, or at least who my dad is. Picture it, a battle ground filled with men fighting, shirtless, sweaty, muscled….(sorry I got off track. Attempting to pull myself together). So anyways, battle. You turn and just see bloodshed and fighting everywhere. But one warrior stands out. He is bigger than the rest, and seems to be emanating a golden aura. He's taking out 2 guys at a time, seemingly dancing to his next opponents in his dangerous grace. That, that's my dad. The famous Achilles, greek warrior who breached the Trojan wall. (Lets just skip the whole ankle part). The untold part of his story was my mom and I. everyone thinks he was an unloved behemoth, but my mom grew to love that scarred mug. And then I came, the only child of the great warrior. After he was killed, he ascended to Olympus. There his father, Zeus offered him immortality. Being the big teddy bear that I know his as, he asked that my mother and me get the same, or he would deny the offer. The gods mulled this over, but my appearance kind of helped. All the deities loved me, except one. Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, didn't like being dethroned as the beloved granddaughter. That's where my naming came into affect. The goddess demanded that I be named after her, and then she would agree on the event of our immortalizing. Only one issue, I was 4 weeks old. They couldn't very well keep me like that forever. They allowed me to mature to the ripe age of 17, and stopped my aging. At first, it was awesome. I got to keep my fit 17 year old body for ever, and was always young and beautiful. But after having to drag through junior year for the 493 time, Id had enough. And stuck just on the brink of parental freedom for all eternity, BUMMER! Couldn't they have waited one more year? So this is my story, Artemis, only daughter of Achilles, doomed to 17 forever.

I was awoken by my enhanced hearing picking up on the birds having at it in our maple tree out back. I groaned as I lifted my pounding head. I was met by a nice mirror reflection of my grade-A bed head. "_I should really move that mirror"_ I mused before rising to drag my lifeless corpse to the bathroom. An hour of closely guarded girl secrets later, I emerged fully girled. Teeth brushed, my dark blonde hair straightened to look like spaghetti cascading to my mid back, and a light touch of perfume. I strode into my closet, which contained many years of fashion on hangers. I strode into the kitchen with my slightly torn white-wash jeans and Asking Alexandra T-shirt. Mortal music was amusing, and I seemed to particularly like this brand of "Punk". As soon as my dad got a glimpse of me, I saw his eyes glow fluorescent gold, a sign of his anger. "What are you wearing Artemis?" he grunted. I sighed and rolled my blue-green eyes I had inherited from him and grandpa Zeus. "I have to keep up with mortal fashion dad, I am a 17 year old" He makes a noise incomprehensible for mortal ears, but I catch it. " I can't seem to forget that." I walk over to my mother, who is bustling around busy with breakfast. She hands me a plate of pancakes that are drowning in butter, and gives me a face of adoration and pity. I slump into the diner table wooden chairs, and try to scarf down my breakfast. After a few minutes of tension my father feels bad for his dismissal of my fashion, and tries to make me laugh. "What do you even need to ask Alexandra?" he muses, and I hold back a chuckle. He knows he got me, and smiles into his paper. I toss my plate into the sink, and even though my goddess like precision keeps it from breaking, my mother shoots me a look. I mouth "Sorry" and slink over to my dad. "Soooo, dad" He groans and puts down the sports section. "What do you want?" "can I please go visit grandpa Zeus after school? Please?" I pour in some persuading magic into my words, and they slither out of my lips seductively. My mother being the daughter of Aphrodite, I got the powers of two great gods. My dad mulls it over in his head, before finally giving in. " Ok, but be back before 11" I squeal in excitement, not having expected him to agree. I grab my backpack, and start to stride out the front door. "Oh, and Artemis" my father calls just as my foot goes over the first step. " Don't use your powers of persuasion on me again." I hope he can't see my red face as I quietly close the door.

Im surrounded by the choking smell of bus smoke, and the chatter of over 4,000 high school students. After a short 4 mile run, I find my self in front of this years school. Troy High School ( Ironic?) I'm on my way to the front of the school when I spot Nicki Lavange and her skank squad on their way over to me. I pick up my speed, but am stopped by one of the jocks. "Going somewhere Artemis?" he asks, and I can smell the scent of day old liquor on his breath. He was drunk last night. "Nothing Cotlon, now let me go." I say, but he just grins at me. No more than a few seconds later, I can smell an overabundance of bath and body works and hair spray. I turn to see the sneer of Nicki Lavange, the head of The Volleyball team, and my mortal enemy. She was jealous of me for some reason, still haven't figured that out. "If it isn't the school greek freak." She muses " oh look, I guess the groundskeeper forgot a piece of trash." Is shoot back, and her sneer turns into a death stare. One of her skanks giggles, and she turns around quickly. The girl realizes her mistake and quickly shuts up. Nicki recollects herself, and turns back to me. "Why don't you have your daddy pay someone to clean me up?" She sneers, and I can feel something snap like a tensioned cord inside of me. My godly powers stir, and a smoky gray cloud seems to envelop the sky as a monstrous wind starts to swirl around us. Students rush inside as to avoid the hurricane like gusts, and I can see Nicki's friends cringe as they got a stinging wind burn. I try to hide my now glowing eyes, but I'm sure sticking my face into hers didn't help. "Don't you DARE talk about my father." I snarl in a low voice ,and her eyes widen. She steps back in shock, but catches herself more quickly than I thought she would. She tries to glare at me, but the fear is coming off of her In visible waves. She hurries off to the school in a rush, leaving her gang standing alone and confused. They soon notice that she's gone, and trot along in her direction. Realing in my powers, the clouds disperse just as quickly as they had appeared, and the wind ceases almost instantly. I recollect myself, and head towards the door in a hurry. "_you can't let yourself get like that Artemis. Come on, self control" _I repeat I a mantra in my head, but my train of thought is interrupted by a well muscled arm blocking my way to the double doors. I look up to see Jared, the quarterback and Nicki's boyfriend, flashing me that 5 star smile. "Hey Artemis, I saw that you have the lady balls to stand up to Nicki. That's hot. Wanna hook up sometime?" He says. My temper wells up, but I don't want a repeat of Hurricane Artemis, so I hold it in. "How about you go fuck yourself you arrogant ass?" I spit, and push past him. I can feel him starting after me, so I send allitle burst of godly influence to the door. A slam, crunch, and angry "SHIT!" later, I turn to see him holding his fast leaking nose. I turn quickly back into the direction of my locker, a smile growing on my face.

I'm standing at my locker when Aiden attempts to sneak up behind me, as he does every morning. I can sense him sneaking up, but feign surprise when he pokes my sides and yells "HEY!" He knows I was joking, with the sarcasm from my fake scream heavy in the air. He leans on the locker next to mine, and I can see tight shoulder muscles show under his tight aeropostle shirt. "So what did your dad say about this weekend?" He asks, and I freeze up. I had completely forgot to ask my dad if I could go out with him and some of his friends to the coast for his 18th birthday and staying in a hotel room so we could party all weekend. "ummm…uhh." I stutter, and can start to see the disappointment sprout on his face. "Uh… he said sure!" I blurt out, and immediately regret it. His face lights up, and he hugs me tightly. "That's awesome! I didn't think your dad would be cool with that." He muses, but is still fecstatic. The three pronged ring of the school bell sounds, and the hallways slowly start to clear out. He hugs me one more time, and s

struts off to his class while throwing a "See you later!" over his shoulder. I slam my locker, startling a couple of freshman so they take off to class, and slump against it. I always like Aiden, he was the one mortal I found to be tolerable. He had this cute boy-next-door like quality about him, and he was rather fit for a human. With gods getting perfect bodies just by, well, existing, I was used to bikini ready and abb fitted individuals being snobs. I, being of course only part god, didn't get the whole package. Allitle over averagely tall at 5.11, C cups, and a relatively flat stomach, my legs and my face where the parts I was insecure about. No matter how many sprints around Olympus I took, my hippo like portions always kept me away from that elusive gap between the thighs. So anyways, Aiden. I could see myself with him, but having the "Im part god." Conversation never went well in my head. I hung my head low as I drugded to 3rd period.


End file.
